fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Bennett
Victor Bennett is a mortal and the ex-husband of Patty Halliwell. He is the father of the original Charmed Ones; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. After their divorce and Patty's death, Victor left his daughters to be raised by their grandmother after constantly fighting with her about how to raise the girls. Victor reappeared in his daughters' lives after they became witches and restored the relationship with his daughters. History Early Life Victor was born into the Bennett family, and may have had a "manic" sister, an alcoholic niece or nephew and an aunt named Sylvia. According to the family tree his birthday is actually February 16, 1949. Patty Halliwell Victor Bennett married Patty Halliwell sometime in 1970. Patty's mother, Penny, was not pleased that her daughter had married a mortal. She had low expectations for men, especially mortal men. Sometime between Prue and Piper's births, Victor found out that his wife and mother-in-law were witches -- and his daughters were witches as well. Victor attempted to adjust to his wife's Wiccan life with little success. He and Patty fought constantly over how to handle their daughters' magical heritage. Victor thought that magic was dangerous, and would hurt his girls. He wanted to raise them as normal girls, while Patty (with Penny's support) wanted to raise them as witches. Sometime after Piper was born, Patty started spending more time with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Victor was increasingly frustrated with Sam's growing involvement in their lives and with magic in general and left the family for a brief time in 1975. However, he returned after finding out Patty had given him a third daughter, Phoebe. Some time afterward, Victor found out Patty and Sam were having an affair (whether or not it was a physical one was left ambiguous), and the two divorced sometime in 1977. Unknown to Victor, Patty was pregnant with a daughter by Sam, Paige Matthews. Victor was still around for his girls after Patty's death in February 1978. However, unable to deal with Penny's overbearing nature, he left for good after a demon attacked the night of Piper's fifth birthday. Prue and Phoebe were seven and three at the time, respectively. After Victor left, Grams warned the girls that he was a threat to them. Redeeming Himself He returned to his daughter's life almost twenty years later and wanted a relationship with them. Unknown to her sisters, Phoebe began keeping in touch with their father through instant messages and e-mails. However, Victor doesn't appear again until 2001, when he comes to San Francisco for a job interview. While in town, he assists the sisters in helping to capture the demon children and bring them to the Ice Cream Man's truck. By saving Prue from the Nothing once again, Victor finally proves himself to Prue, and he and all of his daughters leave on good terms. Victor, finally regaining his place in his daughters' life returns to meet Piper's fiance Leo, while also to ask for Phoebe's magical assistance when he attempts to put stock into a ghost town Victor has an immediate distrust of Leo once he found out he was a Whitelighter, as he believes that Patty's affair with Sam was one of the contributing factors to the end of their marriage. He is especially skeptical when Leo tells him Piper has a "higher calling"--it was the same line Sam used on Patty. Once Leo explains to Victor that despite what happened to Piper's parents, he is still marrying Piper no matter what, Victor seems to warm up to him and is a witness to Piper's marriage. Victor also was shocked when Patty was temporarily brought back from the dead, however, they were able to come together to motivate Piper into going through with her wedding. Before Fated Prior to Fated starting, Victor is a retired businessman and spends a lot of time with his children and grandchildren, specifically Chris and Parker. Throughout Fated Season One His first appearance is upcoming. Physical Appearance Victor is an elderly man in his 80's and is tall with silver hair and brown eyes. He has a very relaxed yet sophisticated way of dressing. Personality Relationships Notes and Trivia * He is a mortal. * He's retired from the sales business. Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Mortal Category:Humans Category:Good Beings Category:Parents